This new carnation cultivar originated as a hybrid seedling developed by me in 1985 at our nursery in Aalsmeer, Holland by crossing two varieties selected from our collection of carnations maintained for breeding purposes at Aalsmeer. This particular seedling was selected for propagation because of its bright red coloration and the overall high quality of the plant. Asexual propagation of this plant was done by means of cuttings under my direction at Aalsmeer and propagation of this new plant by cuttings was continued from generation to generation to determine whether the novel characteristics of the selected seedling would hold true from generation to generation so that its homogeneity could be assured.
This proved to be successful and this new carnation variety is now being propagated at Aalsmeer.